The Adventures of Bill & Stan
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Outtake From Second Chance At Love. This story reveals how Pam's fiancee, Stan and Sookie's boyfriend, Bill met, thirteen months before the beginning of Chapter 1 of Second Chance. This story documents how the pair began their torrid love affair and tried, for their own selfish reasons to keep it a secret. For Alphasprout and everyone else who wants to know how it all started.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright … so this story is basically starts out a little one-shot (that I may or may not continue and if it does, I don't know how long I will continue it for) about how Bill and Stan met from SCAL. If you haven't read that, then you won't know what this is about! Also, just so you know, Sookie and Bill were together for around a year before chapter one of SCAL. **

**This story is dedicated to the wonderful Alphasprout, who gave me the nudge I needed in order to write this. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

_About thirteen months before the story starts … _

BPOV

"Hello there … how can I help you?" said the receptionist from the other side of the desk.

"Hi … I'd like to check in please?" I said, fumbling with the zipper on my coat. For some reason I was even more nervous than I usually am when I come to one of these such events. I know I shouldn't be, but there you have it.

I, Bill Compton, am a nervous wreck.

Perhaps I am just nervous because this is the first computer convention where I will be actually selling my computer disk. My first ever computer disk. That I have developed all by myself, without anyone helping me at all.

"Alright then" she said, walking over to the little computer that was at the other side of the desk. "What is the name?"

"Bill Compton" I said to her, giving her my best smile. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone here at the hotel, since this is where the computer convention is being held.

"Ok … so you are checking into a single room with a seaside view for two weeks?" she questioned, and I nodded, still flashing my best smile at her. Next, she gave me my room key and directions how to get to the room. She was definitely fuckhot, and she would do in a pinch, in order to satisfy all of my manly needs. I mean I was fond of women. I loved women. Never in my whole life have I ever looked at another man and found him attractive. Sure, I have looked at men and thought that they were good looking men, but I have never seen another man in a sexual way.

Ever.

Ugh. I shivered at the thought, of a man touching another man in a sexual way. That is not a particularly pleasant thought for a Sunday evening, but the more I thought of it, the more that the idea of another man touching me …. But I shoved that thought away for another time.

Right now, I was looking for a woman to fuck. And, fuck would be all that it would be, unless she was extraordinarily gifted in the bedroom department, then I would probably keep her around for the duration of my stay in Illinois, but definitely not for any longer.

"May I ask what your name is, miss?" I said, giving what I hoped was my knicker – dropping smile.

"Lizzy … maybe I will see you around" she replied, giving me a coy smirk.

"Definitely … you know the room number … I'll see you there tonight at seven" I replied, picked up my room key and walked off towards the lift, and just as soon as I reached the lift, I felt my mobile phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly took it out of my coat pocket and sighed when I saw the caller ID.

_Mum. _

"Hello, Mother" I said into the receiver as I answered the call, rather sharply.

"Is that any way to great your mother, Bill Compton. You will treat me with the respect that I deserve. I may be old and in another state, but that does not mean that I can't give your backside one hell of a tanning!" she reprimanded, and I immediately winced.

Nobody messed with my mother.

"So … is there any young lady that I have to meet?" she asked when I stayed silent.

"No mother, there isn't. I will tell you when I have found someone who I want to marry. I will make sure that she is classy, elegent and graceful" I replied.

"Yes well, I have seen the sort of women that you consider to be classy, elegant and graceful. Those are not words that I would use to describe any of the women that you have dated in the past." she snapped.

By this stage, the lift had opened, and I stepped into it.

"Well then what sort of words would you use to describe all of my ex – girlfriends, mother?" I cautiously asked.

"Slattern. Common. Prostitute. Concubine. Whore" she answered, and I frowned – some of the girls that I had dated in the past were proper classy.

"Mother" I said, my own voice a tone of warning.

"What have I told you about using that tone of voice with me?" she said, eerily calmly.

"I want you to find a proper little southern belle to bring home to me, and your father. To marry. You know that this will only help to further your career if you are married with a couple of children. It will look much better if she is photogenic as well. Come on William … the clock is ticking. You are almost thirty now." She informed me. As if I didn't already know that.

But, before I was able to formulate a response, the lift stopped on the floor my room was on, and as I was about to walk out of the lift, I saw one of the most sexy, attractive, fit, hot men you ever did see walk along the corridor, presumably towards his room. He was about the same height as I am, if not a little smaller and he had dark hair, much like my own except that he didn't have any sideburns like I did, although I could only see a little of his hair along the line of his forehead since he was wearing a cowboy hat, as well as a pair of black glasses with thick frames. He was also wearing a yellow and green checked shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. On his feet I could see that he was wearing a pair of cowboy boots. In his shirt pocket he had a collection of pencils and across the front of his breast pocket, I could see that he had a sticker on it, saying simply _Stan Davis _I presumed that was his name and that he was also heading to the convention, and when he caught my eye, he gave me a little wink before continuing on down the corridor.

I swear that I blushed.

"Are you not going to answer me, Bill?" mother said from the other end of the phone. "When you go silent like that, you are usually hiding something from me. What is it this time?" she demanded.

"Nothing, mother" I said, and then hung up. I continued out of the lift and down into my room, thinking nothing more about Stan Davis.

**Well … should I continue this? Should I simply just abandon it? Review / leave a comment to let me know what you think …. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again … it is still rainy Sunday afternoon over here … and we have Wednesday's chapter … and sorry for the delay on this one. **

**Also, in another note, I do have another story planned .. which is based around the Toby Keith Song, God Love Her (which I plan to start to write on paper during my flight to London tomorrow …), so look out for it starting to appear soon. **

**Apologies for the wait on this chapter … as you know, I have been extremely busy with other chapters for other stories … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

When I eventually made it into my room, all I really wanted to do was get into bed, and just go for one big long nap.

So that was exactly what I did.

It was only around 5 pm when I woke up, and I still felt like I hadn't slept for about six months. Ugh. I hate this. I managed to drag myself out of bed, and after checking my appearance in the mirror, I went down to the dining room to get something to eat.

I was just sitting there minding my own business, trying my hardest to enjoy the pasta that I had chosen, when I saw him again. I tried my best to ignore him, and continued to eat the pasta that I was actually enjoying.

"Is there anyone sitting here, or are you alone?" The man – Stan – I think his name was, said and I looked up from my pasta to see that he too was holding a plate of pasta, and a had a hopeful smile on his face.

Well, I can talk to other hotel guests over dinner? That was perfectly normal wasn't it?

"Sure" I said, nodding and waving my hand towards the vacant chair.

"Thank you" he said, and sat down.

"So … if it is not too much trouble to ask … what is your name?" he asked.

"Bill. Bill Compton" I said, holding my hand out to shake his.

"Stan Davis" he said. I took another bite of pasta.

"So … uh … how long have you been out?" he asked, and I immediately choked on my pasta.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"How long has it been since you have come out?" he repeated.

"What do you mean come out?" I really was completely lost now.

"How long has it been since you told your family that you are gay?" he asked, in a completely serious voice.

"I am not gay" I said.

"Bill … I saw the way that you were checking me out when you came out of the lift earlier. Either you are lying or you just haven't come out yet" he said, looking at me straight in the eye.

"I was not checking you out!" I said. _Yes you were, _I said to myself.

"Bill, I have known you for less than 24 hours and I already know that you are a shitty liar" he said.

Shit.

"Fine. I admit it. I was checking you out. But I am not gay. I like women. I fuck women. Not men" I growled. Stan just simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well then you are just like me. It took me a long time to admit that I liked men as just as much as I liked women." He said.

"So … you don't think that its _wrong_ to be with another man. Intimately?" I questioned.

"No. It isn't" he said simply.

"I know I said that I was checking you out … but it wasn't in a sexual way … it was more of a that guy has got a great sense of style way" I lied.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But, if it was only in a you have got a great sense of style way, then you will most definitely object to me …" he trailed off, and before I knew it, he had leaned across the table, and connected his lips to mine.

SPOV

I knew immediately that I was taking a chance with leaning over the table and giving Bill a kiss. But, I just simply couldn't ignore it. Bill and I most definitely had a spark that was missing from any other relationship that I had ever been in. Within a few hours, this man had quickly become my every thought.

And, I knew for a fact that he was either gay or bisexual leaning towards dick from the smouldering looks that he had given me as I walked down the corridor when he came out of the lift. But, the only way that I knew that I had the slightest chance with him would be to make the first move. Lord knows, he sure as hell wasn't going to.

So, I smashed my lips to his.

And I was sure that he was about to push me away. But he didn't.

Instead he only pulled me closer, and I heard the sound of his fork hitting the table, as he moved his hand to the side of my face, and deepened the kiss.

We didn't pull away until we both really needed to breathe.

"Still think that you are not gay?" I asked.

"I don't know what I am. Before meeting you, I never once looked at another man in a sexual way. But that all changed when I saw you walking down the corridor earlier. I find myself wanting to be in your company all the time. And wanting to fuck your brains out. " He admitted, and I saw a little blush rise on his face.

"So … this is the first time that you have ever had any sort of sexual feelings or thoughts about another man?" I questioned, disbelieving.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't worry Bill. You have me. You can experiment on me any time that you want to" I said, and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Thank you for giving me this chance." He said, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

After that, we finished our dinner in relative silence, both of us giving each other quick glances every now and again. We then made our way over to the lift hand in hand, and when we were about to part at his room door, he pulled me inside, and I showed him one hell of a good time.

Neither of us ever made it to the convention.

**So … there we have it .. and I have a little question … should I continue on from this scene or skip ahead in time? Review to let me know … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I apologise for not updating this story for a little while, but like I said, the muses were stuck on My Way, and you know what Eric is like when he doesn't get his way … **

**Also, I have finished setting up my blog (mscathywilson . wordpress . com), and I am also publishing chapters one day ahead of when I publish here. **

**I am also getting the feeling that this story is coming to an end before long (unlike Living Dead In Dallas: My Way, which I am feeling may continue on for quite a while …)**

**Anywhoo … on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

Afterwards, Stan and I were lying in his bed, when I suddenly felt him trail his fingers up from my upper thigh as far as my chest. I cast a glance up at him and I can see that he is smiling. I can't help the smile that causes me to break out into a smile as well, despite myself.

But then it hits me.

I have just had sex with a dude.

Another man.

"I … I've gotta go …" I said, and began to get up out of the bed, but I only made it as far as swinging my legs out over the side of the bed before Stan put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to go, Bill. I can help you through this." He said, and I turned around to face him, meeting his gaze.

"I don't understand any of the feelings that are coursing through me right now … I want for more than anything in the whole world for me to be with you, out in the open for us to be able to hold hands or to kiss in public. I want you, but I know that we won't ever be able to do that" I said, and it was true.

Mother would never let it happen.

"Hey … we can just take our time, hide it as long as we want to and then we can come out as a couple when we are ready" he said, trying to soothe me.

"No … you don't understand, Stan … my mother and the rest of my family would never ever let it happen. They would disown me, and you don't know … I can't put into words how much my family mean to me. I don't know how I would be able to live without having any of them in my life. They all just mean so much to me." I said, pleading that he would understand what I was trying to say.

"Hey … calm down Bill, as much as I don't seem like it now, I am in exactly the same boat as you are here, if any of my own friends or family was to find out that I was gay, they'd disown me too. They'd like nothing more than for me to find someone … a woman to settle down with, to marry and to have children with." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"So, how can we proceed from here … I don't want to give you up, because earlier was amazing but yet at the same time, I can't come out of the closet, so to speak." I asked, completely confused as to how we were going to proceed.

"I honestly don't know, but we could try the whole sneaking around thing … it really seems like it is our only option … unless you have any better ideas?" he asked.

"No I don't" I sighed.

"Alright then, come here …" he said, and I pulled my feet back into the bed.

"I have to go" I said, after it was all over for the third time that day.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I want you to go" Stan replied. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting out of the bed, and pulling on my trousers. We had been doing this "thing" – whatever it was for about a month, and we were in a real, relationship. For the first time in my life, I was able to feel like I could be myself without having to hide from anyone.

Except that I was hiding.

I was hiding a big part of myself from everyone that I knew.

And, what I didn't tell Stan this time was that I had to leave because I had a date with a woman that my mother had set me up on. Jesus that had to have been the hundredth date that she has set up, each one worse than the last.

I really doubted that this date with Sookie Stackhouse would be any different. I mean, seriously who does that do a kid, who calls their kid Sookie? Honestly, it sounded like something that you would drink …

But, I was suddenly pulled out of my daydream by a phone ringing in the background. I quickly looked at mine to find that it wasn't it, and took a quick look at Stan, who had already answered it.

"Hello, Pammy" he said, and I cringed, knowing that it was his girlfriend he was on the phone to. Honestly, I didn't even know the woman, and yet I still felt a sense of loathing and anger whenever he spoke of her or when she called.

He was fucking mine!

But, then again, I couldn't really say anything, since I was going out on a date in just ten minuites time.

"Alright Pammy, I'll get you what you need and I'll see you later on." He said, and then hung up.

"I'll also be seeing you later on" he said, and reached over to give me one final peck on the lips before I left the room.

I hadn't told Stan that I was going out on a date – he would shit a brick if he knew, but my mother really was quite insistent that I do this.

Oh well. Here goes nothing. I thought as I left the hotel where Stan and I had had or latest illicit meeting, and went over to the café that was directly opposite. I quickly took a seat near the window so that I would be able to see this Sookie when she arrived.

"Hey I'm Sookie, and you must be Bill" said a short, blonde haired woman who had come to stand in front of me.

"Yeah … take a seat, Sookie" I said, indicating the seat opposite me.


	4. Chapter 4

**So … I don't really have too much to say here … hmm … how unusual is that? **

**Also, Pam and Stan were together for 1 year before they moved in together, and they are together for 2 years when he proposes. So, he was with Pam when he met Bill. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

As soon as Bill left the hotel room, I started to get dressed and was ready to leave myself in about ten minuites. Before leaving the room, I checked my wallet to find that I had about $300 dollars in cash as well as my ATM card.

Good.

I picked up my phone and key card for the room before leaving. I quickly checked out before heading over to the shop outside so that I could get Pam the things that she needed. After successfully finding chit that was on Pam's list, I headed into the café beside the grocery shop that had the most gorgeous smell coming out of it.

I decided that I was going to buy myself a doughnut.

Because I could.

On the other side of the street, I also noticed that there was a jewellers shop – maybe I could find a necklace or something for Bill – just because I wanted to surprise him. I put the thought away. That was for another day. I didn't really have any time anyways; Pam was expecting me to be home soon. I also noticed that the jewellers shop had proudly displayed both engagement and wedding rings in its' front window.

I didn't really take too much notice of it and went on a head in my pursuit of buying myself a doughnut.

But that was when I saw it.

Bill.

Bill was sitting at one of the tables inside the café with a woman and they were both laughing.

Each sound of their laughter was like a knife, twisting and pushing further and further into my heart.

How could he do this to me?

Was she his girlfriend?

His wife?

Couldn't he at least be honest with me, like I had been with him.

Honest and upfront about my sham of a relationship with Pam.

And, that brought back thoughts to the forefront of my mind on what Pam, as well as her older, scarily over-protective brother, Eric would do when he found out what he had done to his little sister.

Hmm …. Eric …. I thought to myself. He was the only reason that he had begun a relationship with Pam. Yep. That's right. I had a (hopefully secret) crush on Pam's big brother Eric Northman. But, according to Pam he was still hung up on some woman that he had cheated on.

Huh.

Maybe I could help him to get over her?

I quickly bought my jam doughnut and left the café at full speed, completely ignoring Bill. Hopefully, he didn't notice me.

He didn't even have the fucking guts to tell me that he was seeing someone. That thought kept circling around and around in my head, making me feel more and more sick each and every time that it did.

At least I fucking told the little shit that I was seeing Pam. He knew right from the start that I was with Pam.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself standing outside of the jewellers shop, eyeing each of the engagement rings. I spent half an hour looking at them before entering the shop.

I emerged a few minuites later after having picked out an engagement ring.

For Pam.

I was going to ask Pam to be Mrs. Stan Davis.

And I just hoped, that she said yes.

Just to spite Bill, since I knew that he hated the notion the thought of the fact that I was with Pam.

Yeah, well, now I knew how that felt, but it didn't stop me from sending Bill an angry text saying

'_Don't you fucking well EVER come near me again. At least I had the fucking guts to tell you that I was seeing Pam. You didn't even tell me that you were with the blonde'._

I didn't stop to see his reaction, and instead hailed a cab, giving my home address as where I wanted to go. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was saying goodbye to my old life, and entering into a new one, as a straight man.

"Did you go to China to get the tampons?" Pam asked as soon as I walked in through the door.

"No dear" I replied dutifully, realising that I had better be seriously careful. Annoying Pam when she had PMS was like poking a sleeping bear.

You just didn't do it.

"Where do you want me to put them?" I asked her.

"In the drawer where I usually keep all that sort of stuff" she replied, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Umm … where?" I asked.

"Just give them to me" she said, sighing. She took them upstairs and then re-emerged a few minuites later.

I decided that I should ask Pam now … well, before she got even angrier with me.

"Pam" I asked, taking a hold of her hand as she reached the bottom stair. I slowly sank down onto one knee, afraid that I wouldn't be able to get back up again.

"I love you more than anything else in the whole world, I have loved you ever since we first met, ever since I first laid eyes on you. I want to build a future with you, and only you. Will you marry me?" I asked, and Pam jumped up into my arms , knocking me flat onto the ground as her lips attacked mine.

**So …. I know, a little short and since NOBODY has reviewed the last couple of chapters I might end this fic after the next couple of chapters .. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So … here we are .. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I left my date with a smile on my face. It couldn't have went any better. And we had agreed to meet up again later on in the week. Sookie truly was a wonderful woman, but deep down I knew that she deserved someone who could give themselves wholly to her.

Someone who wasn't completely and wholly in love with another man.

But, the selfish part of myself knew that I wasn't going to find anyone better to share my own life with - well, at least on the outside. Sookie was pleasant, smart and funny. And above all she was also quite gullible and naïve.

With anyone else I was sure that it wouldn't work with, with anyone else, I wouldn't be able to carry out my plan of being with her on the outside but in reality, I would be with Stan and only Stan. Much like he was doing with Pam.

However, the part where I disagreed with my mother was that I don't intend nor will I ever intend on marrying the woman. It is one thing to cheat on her when we are dating, but I refuse to marry her and then for her to find out about Stan.

Because then she would be entitled to half of everything that I owned.

No, because that would just be an incredibly stupid thing to do.

I was half way down the street before I remembered that my phone had buzzed half way through my coffee date with Sookie. I had ignored it, since I knew that it would seem rude to be on my phone while talking to someone.

However, now I was free to answer it. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, and opened up the message. It read:-

'_Don't you fucking well EVER come near me again. At least I had the fucking guts to tell you that I was seeing Pam. You didn't even tell me that you were with the blonde'._

Ah. Shite. Fuck. Hell. Dammit.

Stan had fucking ended it because I hadn't told him that I was going on a date with Sookie. I fought the tears that were coming to my eyes, as I quickly hit dial and held the phone up to my ear. Please don't do this to me, Stan … I love you … please … I silently begged.

But there was no answer.

Shit.

I didn't leave a message since I didn't want Pam to get the message. I wouldn't do that do him. I loved him. I didn't want to ruin his life.

I went back home to my mothers house - where I still lived. I know. Sad. I was in my mid twenties, and I still lived with my mother.

Nevertheless, I just about made it up to my childhood bedroom before the tears started – and luckily mother didn't come anywhere near me to ask about the date. I don't know if I could have faced her.

I spent the rest of the night crying into my pillow. And still no phone call. Eventually, I managed to cry myself to sleep, whilst clutching my mobile phone.

He hadn't called by the time that I fell asleep.

And he hadn't called by the time that I woke up either.

SPOV

I spent the rest of the night making love to Pam, proving to her as much as myself that it was the start of our new life together, which would eventually be as man and wife. I did hear my phone ringing at some point during our time together, but I chose to ignore it. After all it was probably only Bill.

I meant what I had said to him in my text earlier.

I wanted nothing more to do with him.

And I managed to ignore his incessant phone calls for the next couple of weeks, even though he called twice sometimes three times in a day.

But it still fucking hurt with each call and I could feel my resolve weakening with each and every call that Bill would make towards me.

After all I had started a new life with Pam.

I was in like … no … in love with Pam.

My fiancée.

Not my fucking disgruntled ex-lover.

So, remind me why I was now sitting in work, with my phone in my hand, dialling Bill Compton's phone number?

"Hello" he said when he answered the phone.

"Hey, Bill. It's Stan." I said. "Can you meet me at our usual meeting place? At our usual hotel in fifteen minuites? I will book a room under my name? I need to talk about you about everything that has happened?"

"Yeah. Sure" he replied, and then hung up.

Ten minuites later, I was sitting in the hotel room that I had managed to book at such short notice, waiting anxiously for Bill to arrive.

The time slowly ticked by, so much so, that he was now ½ an hour late.

Bill was never late.

Bill never came late.

But, just as I was beginning to think that he had stood me up – I would have deserved it after the way that I had treated him for the past number of weeks, there was a knock at the door, and I jumped out of the place on the sofa that I had been sitting on, and went to answer it.

And there he was.

Standing on the other side of the door.

Looking as refreshing and sexy as he always did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so late" he said, and I stood out of the way to let him enter into the room. "What did you want to discuss?" he continued, sitting down on the sofa.

"Everything that has gone on between us these last few weeks" I said, simply coming to sit down at the other end of the sofa, facing him.

"Alright then … do you want to start or will i?" he asked.

**So … don't forget to review to let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So again, I don't really have too much to say here, so I will just be quiet! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

When Stan phoned me, I was initially dubious as to if I should meet up with him – after all he had really, really hurt me.

But against my better judgement, I turned up wanting to see what exactly Stan had to say for himself.

"So first of all, Bill I want to say that I am truly sorry for the way that I have treated you these past two or three weeks, and that I should have spoken to you as soon as I saw you with that girl the other day, but I was so hurt and upset." Stan said

"Stan you have to understand, I didn't want to tell you that I was going on a date with Sookie or with any other woman because I wasn't sure how you would react, and ever since mother suggested the idea of going on a date with Sookie, that was all I was able to think about, upsetting you. I love you so much, that I just didn't want to hurt you so I kept it from you." I admitted.

"And whilst we are being honest here…I have asked Pam to marry me," he admitted, and I was floored.

"Why?" I asked in a small voice.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I was the day that I saw you with the blonde haired women – Sookie, I think you said that was her name, and since mother has been pressurising me to put a ring on Pam's finger. I did it because I was angry. I didn't do it because I wanted – want to marry her I just wanted to hurt you I guess." He said

I nodded, "So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"If you are willing…if you want to ….I would really like to continue our relationship." He said eyeing me nervously.

"But this time, we have to be honest with each other so that it doesn't end like it did three weeks ago," I said.

"So are you giving us…..our relationship another chance?" he asked.

"Yes. I am." I said, and he launched himself at me.

‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾

Over the coming months, Stan and I continued to see more and more of each other as our relationship progressed even further. We would meet up anyplace we could, as long as we were able to get away from our respective girlfriends and family without any of them getting suspicious.

Sookie and I continued to see each other, and so did Pam and Stan, with them even setting a date for their wedding. And both of our families were happy since, to the best of their knowledge both Stan and I were in separate, stable relationships with women.

But then at one of our secret and illicit meetings, Stan brought forward something for everyone to think about.

"Bill you know how Pam and I are getting married?" Stan said. I just looked at him with a "duh" expression on my face.

"Yea" I finally answered after a few seconds of silence.

"And you know how at a wedding a bride always has at least 2 bridesmaids." He continued.

What the fuck did that have to do to anything?

"Yea" I said.

"Well you will never guess who Pam has chosen to be her bridesmaids!" Stan questioned.

"No, I probably wouldn't." I agreed, still having absolutely no clue what he was going on about.

"Go on…..guess" he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"No" I said, rather petulantly.

"Fine then…..Mr Grumpy Pants" he said and then paused. "She wants to ask her old friend and college roommate Sookie Stackhouse to do the job for her. Apparently she wants to reconnect with her," Stan revealed.

"But there could be more than one Sookie Stackhouse." I argued.

"Really Bill. Do you think there are more than one blonde haired, blue eyed Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps Louisiana?" He questioned

I just sat in silence.

"So how exactly did Sookie end up in California?" I asked.

"You never asked her?" He said, surprised.

"I did. She just said that she wanted a change of scenery since her last relationship ended badly." I said.

Why the fuck was I talking about my girlfriend with my secret lover?

"Ah right. I take it you mean the one with Pam's older brother, Eric" Stan said

I just shrugged.

"I don't know. She never mentioned having an ex-boyfriend named Eric."

"Ah right. Well Eric was a little bit of a man whore before he got with Sookie but that all changed after he got with Sookie, they both fell hard and fast for each other…much like the sex we had earlier, but then at a graduation party, I can't remember if it was Eric's or Pam and Sookie's, but either way his parents were holding a graduation party. Eric got blind drunk and ended up cheating on Sookie, whilst Sookie was in the other room. She caught him in bed with Sophie Anne, I think her name is. Sookie didn't wait for any sort of explanation from him and left for California the next morning. She hasn't been home since. And Eric is still madly in love with her even though this happened about five years ago," Stan said.

Well, that cleared everything up I thought to myself .

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I apologise for the delays in getting this chapter out, I don't really have any excuse except for the fact that I have been working nonstop on My Way. Anyways, as you probably already know, this story is probably coming to an end soon. (possibly just one more chapter after this if that) There's not too much left here to finish off. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

Finally. I was so glad to be getting away for this weekend, away from Sookie. Not that she was a bad person. In fact she was fucking amazing – just a little naïve and far far too trusting. Especially since she believed that I was going to Washington for a business trip.

But I was going to be seeing Stan. For two whole fucking months.

I was going to be away solely with Stan for two months! I internally squeed to myself as I made my way down the stairs. Two whole months.

I barely registered the fact that Sookie was telling me that she was heading back home to Louisiana, for a friend's wedding.

Surely to God she couldn't be heading to Stan's wedding? I thought to myself as I walked out the door. After all, she hasn't seen Pam in around five years.

But then I remembered the entire reason that Stan and I had concocted this idea of me coming to stay closer to him for the remaining couple of weeks, and then I was going to spend the remainder of the time sightseeing, and just generally touring around America.

And Sookie didn't know anything about that.

Whenever I landed in Shreveport Airport, Stan picked me up from the Airport, and since Pam was at home, making some arrangements for the wedding, and just generally going over other stuff, (Well, according to Stan that was what she was doing anyways) so we just headed to the hotel where I had booked into, and we spent the rest of the day and most of the evening in each others arms.

It felt so good to be reunited with him.

But, it damn near killed me to watch him leave at around 10pm that night to begin his hour long drive back to Bon Temps, and after giving me his address in Bon Temps, promising to meet him at his place tomorrow since Pam would be away for most of the day, and giving him a kiss on the lips, I watched him go.

I made it to Stan's place at around 2.30 the following afternoon, the time that we had agreed upon since he said that he was working that morning and couldn't get out of it.

I parked my rental car down the road a little bit, and walked up the drive, so that nobody would notice anything suspicious.

"Hmm … hello" Stan said, opening the door for me, and inviting me in.

"Hello to you too" I answered, stepping inside of the house, and as soon as he closed the front door, Stan pushed me up against the door and his lips attacked mine, and I gave him back as good as I received, and needless to say, within seconds, Stan and I were tumbling upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

"Let me take care of you, Stan. Let me look after you" I whispered to Stan hoarsely, pushing him down onto the bed, before reaching straight for his trousers, and along with his underwear, I pulled them straight off (no pun intended!), and went for his cock, gripping it firmly with one hand, and as I sank to my knees in front of him, I slid it into my mouth, and began to suck at it firmly.

I had him cumming in seconds, but before I could even have a chance to think about what had just happened, I found myself being bent over the edge of the bed, and after Stan managed to strip the both of us naked, - well, naked in that my trousers were around my ankles, not completely off! He slammed himself into me, and unlike many other times when we had been together, this time was not going to be slow and sweet.

This was going to be hard and fast.

And both of us were going to enjoy each and every moment of it.

Both of us were moaning and groaning in pleasure, and I could feel that this time neither of us were going to last very long at all, but suddenly I heard this screech come from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see that Sookie was standing there, alongside another woman who I presumed to be Pam, so I quickly tried to pull up my trousers, trying to cover myself up.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sookie demanded, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not what it looks like!" I replied, quickly, not realising what I had said. _How was this not what it looks like?_ I thought to myself.

This situation is exactly what it looks like.

"How the fuck is it not exactly what it looks like?" Pam snapped at Stan before lunging forward and beginning to slap and hit him all over, before finishing off with a knee to the groin.

Fuck. That had to hurt.

But then the realisation of the situation began to sink into me.

If anyone found out about this … situation. About Sookie catching me with Stan, so with that niggling at me in the back of my mind, I made an attempt at wrapping my arms around Sookie, but she wasn't for having any of it.

"Hey, Pam ... I just wanted to drop a few things off for you …" came a male voice from the door that I didn't recognise, and when he stepped into the room, I immediately thought that he was an Adonis. An incredibly, sexy Adonis.

"What is going on here?" the man demanded, and I saw him cast his eyes around the room, presumably trying his hardest to take in the scene before him.

Stan was lying on the floor with his hands covering his balls. The very same balls that I had cupped and sucked earlier.

Pam looked like she was about to cry.

Sookie looked angry, and I tried to calm her by attempting to wrap my arms around her once again. And I was unsuccessful, since she stepped away from me.

"Sookie and I walked in on Stan, and Bill, who I presume, is Sookie's, now ex – boyfriend, fucking each other." Pam said, as tears began to stream down her face. Before Pam could even finish the sentence the man – who I presumed was Eric, Pam's brother had crossed the room and had begun to lay a massive beating on Stan.

I was just fucking thankful that it wasn't me he was beating up.

And not only was I thankful for that, with each punch, I could see Eric's muscles move.

Unf. Was all I could say.

"How fucking dare you … cheat on my sister with that piece of scum … how fucking dare you … my sister is not someone that you should ever fucking cheat on" Eric growled out with each punch he laid on Stan.

Then I realised that I had to go.

Not because I realised that I could be next, but I was starting to get turned on by the sight of Eric.

If I didn't leave now, I would be squirting the both of them with everything that I had to offer.

So I made a move for the door, but unfortunately for me, Sookie was blocking the door. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" she all but snarled at me.

I guess she wasn't too happy, and as soon as she spoke, Eric stopped beating Stan and turned around to face me. "You sick fuck. How could you cheat on someone like Sookie? How could you do something like that to a precious gem like Sookie?" Eric growled at me, whilst everyone else silently looked on.

Wasn't he one to talk like that? Hadn't he done the same to Sookie?

I didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but I wasn't going to be questioning it.

"Get the fuck out of this house, the both of you. You two deserve each other. I may not know very much, but I do know one thing, if you ever go anywhere near either one of my girls again, either of you, I will fucking rip your heads off. Get out" Eric spat, turning towards Pam and wrapping his arms around her, but before I could react Sookie passed out flat on the floor.

"Come on lover … wake up for me" I heard Eric beg her as he gathered her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

That image would haunt me for all time.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now. This chapter was originally intended to be the last chapter of the story, but I found that this story had a little bit more left in it to tell, so there will be one more chapter, and that one should include the reaction to the phone call that Sookie made to his mum (hopefully … or I should just have to continue until I manage to get that little bit in!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Pam just left the room silently, following her brother and my unconscious girlfriend, across the landing and down the stairs, into presumably into the living room or somewhere like that.

"What do we do now, Stan?" I asked him, taking a seat on the bed, as I watched Stan slowly gather himself up to his feet and take a seat beside him. His body was completely covered in red marks, scrapes, scores and I could see that there were quite a few bruises forming all over his body.

"Now we will have to come clean to everyone. We will have to tell the world what happened, especially since everyone will want to know why exactly the wedding was cancelled." Stan replied, and then groaned when he came to sit beside me on the bed.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" I asked, horror-struck, and I started to feel like I wanted to vomit at just the very thoughts of having to tell mum and dad that I was gay. That I was in love with another man.

"We'll figure that out later on. For now, we should just get dressed and then get the hell out of here, before Eric comes back up in and really does kill us this time. I don't think that I have ever seen him that angry. Ever." Stan said, bending down to get his clothes.

"Alright then. But where will we go?" I asked, starting to get dressed myself.

"We can go to my parents place" he replied.

"But I thought that your parents wouldn't approve of you being gay?" I asked him.

"They won't whenever they find out." He answered.

"What will we tell them, about me?" I asked.

"We can just say that you are my friend who came down from California to help me with wedding plans." He shrugged.

"Ah … right. I don't feel so sure about that" I confessed.

"It'll be fine. Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about your stuff? Are you just going to leave it here?" I said, as we made for the bedroom door.

"I can come back and get it in a couple of weeks whenever everything has settled down. Maybe then Pam will listen to my explanation" he shrugged.

"You want to get back with her?" I asked, hurt that he could even say such a thing.

"I didn't say that. I said that maybe then she would listen to what I have to tell her" he answered.

"Fine" I huffed, and followed him out of the house.

Half an hour later, the both of us were sitting in the car outside of Stan's parents house.

"Ready to meet the parents?" he asked me, smiling like a schoolboy at me.

"That is not funny" I glared at him. "I want nothing more than to meet your family and friends as your boyfriend, your partner. But this will be all that I will get"

"Calm down. I will tell them. Once everything has gotten settled down, I will tell her. Just be patient. And you should tell your family too, you know. I want to meet your friends and family as your boyfriend, your partner too. Just give it some time" he answered.

"Fine" I reluctantly agreed.

"That's the spirit, doodlebug" he smiled at me, and then leaned over the gearbox and gave me a deep kiss.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you so hard now, Bill. You are so fucking sexy when you are pouting" Stan said to me in a low husky voice.

"Let's get this over with" I said.

"There's the spirit!" Stan agreed and after one final kiss, we both got out of the car.

"Knock, knock" Stan called out, whenever he opened the front door to the house. "Is there anybody in?"

"In here" I heard a woman call out from the kitchen.

"Hey mum … can I talk to you for a minute. I need to tell you something really, really important. And there is someone here that I want you to meet" Stan said, and reached out to squeeze my hand.

Because quite frankly, I was shitting myself.

I hadn't been this bad when I met Sookie's Gran or her brother, so why the hell was I so bloody nervous now? I asked myself.

"Sure. You go on ahead into the living room. I'll be in in a little moment." She replied.

"Is dad here?" Stan shouted back in response.

"Yeah, son. He is out in the back shed. Do you want to go get him for me?" his mum answered.

"Sure. Do you want to go on into the living room and wait for me to come back in or do you want me to come out with me to go and rescue dad from his precious garden shed, Bill?" Stan asked me rolling his eyes.

"I'm just going to go and take a seat in the living room if that is alright with you" I answered, really rather more stiffly (no pun intended!) than I had intended, since I was just so bloody nervous.

"Sure. I'll be back in in a few minuites. Hopefully with dad. Unless he has managed to saw off his thumb, in which case I could be few hours. Because it is quite a journey from here to the local Accident & Emergency." Stan said, smirking.

"The living room is in there, by the way" he continued, pointing to a door down at the far end of the hall where we were standing, and then lowered his voice before saying "I'll see you in a minute, baby" and then he gave me a slight peck on the lips before walking off down the hall and disappearing out through another door.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, as many people know, I also post my fanfic work to wordpress, and here's the AN that I posted on wordpress a couple of days ago. I don't normally do this, but the incident hurt me so much, I felt the need to post it here too:- **

**Now. As you probably have noticed, the title of this post is a little unusual. A little diffe****r****ent to normal. Quite frankly because I am pissed off. At the complete attitudes and overall general rudeness of some people t****hese days.**

**And here's the explanation. I came home this afternoon and switched on my laptop, and looked into my emails. And I found a review for Dead Until Dark: My Way.**

**Well. Two actually.**

**At this I was happy because well, the story has been completed for a few months and honestly, I'm not expecting to get very many more reviews for that story.**

**But that made me happy. Just the very thought that people were still out there reading it. And after reading the first one, I was perfectly happy.**

**That one actually made me smile. But then I got to the second one. And that one made me angry. Just of the sheer rudeness of it.**

**And to cap it all … the person didn't even have the nerve to log in before they submitted the review, so it just came up as guest.**

**So I can't re****ply through PM, but here I am submitting my reply, but before I do that, I just want to share the review with everyone out there who actually enjoys reading my st****o****ries:-**

_**I rarely write reviews, but with this story I felt I must. The story has good bones to**__** get i**__**n**__**teresting. But I must say it is very poorly written. I keep hoping the longer I read, the be**__**t**__**ter it will get. Not happening. Such simple fixes as to wording can be corrected by simply proof reading. example 'I carried her to the shower and plopped h**__**er down. Then I started the shower. Whenever we got in the shower…' It should read 'I carried her to the bat**__**h**__**room, set her down and started the shower. When we got in the shower…' It's like a 12 year old is writing this story. I'm sorry, maybe you are 12. **__**Please get yourself a beta to help you with these rediculous errors or perhaps take a writing course.**_

**So here is my response, that I can't send through since this person didnt even sign in!**

**First of all, I want to say that at all times, I am o****pen to reader input - as you all know, and I frequently include what readers have to say in my stories. And, also I am usually appealing for ideas. Next, I want to say that nobody forces you to read my stories. If you don't like. Don't read. There is no ne****ed to be rude or nasty in anything. I haven't done anything to you … except write a story that you claim to not like and highlighting that fact in the ru****d****est way possible!**

**Let me know what everyone out there who actually like my stories thinks of the review ….**

**Also, I have finished this story, and I can reveal that there will be ten chapters, if everything goes to plan … possibly eleven or a really long tenth chapter **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

I stood where I was for a few moments, completely frozen on the spot.

"Get a grip, Bill. Wise up, or you will get us caught here!" I thought to myself, and after giving myself a little slight shake, I made my way down the hall and in through the door that Stan had pointed out. Once I entered into the living room, I breathed out a deep breath before sitting down onto the cream leather sofa.

Fuck. Why the fucking hell was I so nervous? I thought to myself, as I took in the appearance of the room. There was one sofa – the one in which I was sitting in the middle of, and there were two arm chairs, one sitting in front of the fireplace which was directly opposite where I was sitting and another one sitting at the far side of the sofa.

There was also a television set in the far left corner of the room and it was currently switched off. On the fireboard sat an antique clock that was surrounded by pictures. Pictures, of, I am assuming, various members of Stan's family.

I got as far as admiring the plant that was sitting on the window ledge whenever the door opened again to reveal a middle aged woman with short, dark curly hair. She was wearing a blouse and a three quarter length pleated skirt. Over the top of her pleated skirt and blouse, she wore an apron.

This was Stan's mother.

"Hello there, young man" she said, coming to take a seat in one of the empty cream armchairs.

"Hello, ma'am" I answered, sighing in relief whenever I managed to get that short sentence out of my mouth.

The woman smiled softly.

"I'm Elaine, Stan's mother. And you are?" she asked, focusing her stern gaze fully onto mine.

_His boyfriend._

"Bill Compton, ma'am. My name is Bill Compton. And it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." I said.

Thankfully, she smiled.

"At least you have far, far more manners than some other of my son's friends." The woman observed, and before I could formulate any sort of an answer, Stan and a man who I presumed was his father came in through the door. Stan took a seat beside me on the sofa, and his dad took a seat in the other cream armchair that was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Now … what was so important that you had to drag me away from my vital work of building a garden bench for out the front. You know … one to put into the garden! Couldn't anything you wanted to say have waited until I was finished with my life changing work!" Stan's dad ranted.

"Now. Thomas. What have I told you about being rude! Have some manners!" Elaine snapped at her husband, who just simply rolled his eyes at her.

I suppose that the poor man was merely used to being spoken too like that.

"I'm sorry, Stanley. What was it that you and Mr. Compton here, wanted to share with us?" Elaine asked.

Was Stan going to admit everything that had happened? With us, I mean? Or was he going to leave out that little nugget of information?

I guess I would find out in a few moments which version of recent events that Stan was going to share with everyone.

"The wedding is cancelled" Stan announced after a few moments of silence.

"What? Why? How?" Elaine asked, three questions coming out at about a mile a minute while Thomas, Stan's father just sat in silence, absorbing each and every word that had come out of his son's mouth.

"Pam said that she couldn't go through with it anymore. That she was in love with another person … another woman … someone who we both knoew. She informed me that she was tired of pretending to feel something that she wasn't feeling, but she did try to explain to me that she had tried her best … her very hardest to love me." Stan explained, using a sad tone. The tone that someone might use if they had actually been through the situation that Stan was so eloquently describing.

Perhaps, Stan should change his profession. From where I was seated, I think that he would be far, far better suited to being an actor.

Or a professional liar. Depending on whichever way that you looked at the situation.

"That little bitch. How dare she lead you on like that! How dare she walk all over the top of you like that! That no good, lying, little bitch …" Elaine started off, and even me as an outsider could tell that she was building up a head of steam.

"Now … Elaine. What is it that you have told me about being so rude?" Thomas chastised his wife, in a disapproving tone, a move which angered his wife, who gave him one of the scariest looking glares that I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Now … Mr. Compton … Bill" Stan's mum continued turning her face around towards mine. "What has all of this got to do with toy?" she asked.

So just take a look at who was being rude now, Mrs. Davis.

"I asked Bill to come down here since his girlfriend was an old college roommate of Pam's so that we could get to know each other a little better. After all, the girls had been such close friends before. And besides, Bill had done some work for the company I work for with his computer database. He seemed like a nice guy and over the past little while, we have become closer and closer. And he has also generously agreed to stay with me a little longer until I get back on my feet once again." Stan said.

"Ah. Right. So that explains why you are here now … but won't you be wanting to stay back with your girlfriend, son?" Stan's dad eventually said.

"That's where another little problem lies, dad" Stan said to his father.

"Oh. Right. So, there's more to this sensation of a story?" Elaine piped up.

"Yes. There's more to the story mum" Stan answered his mother.

There was? That was news to me. Maybe Stan and I should have discussed what we were going to say in the car on the journey over from Pam's place.

But then it hadn't been an especially long journey so then I probably still wouldn't have known what to say.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	10. Chapter 10

**So … chapter ten of TAOBAS. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Don't you think that Bill should finish off the story?" Thomas said, and then continued whenever everyone focused their gazes on him. "I mean … Stan has spoken enough and Bill has hardly said two words since he came in here. Isn't this part of the story supposed to be about Bill anyway?"

"Of course, Bill. Forgive me for being so rude. What must you think of me? You have just met me ten minuites ago and here I am displaying behaviour that is just completely socially unacceptable" Elaine said.

The three of us men in the room had a tough time stifling the smirks that came down into our faces.

"Please … continue on with your half of this story, Bill" Elaine said, after a few moments when nobody in the room spoke.

Shit.

Now, as the saying goes. The shit had well and truly hit the fan. And that fan was now spraying all of that shit back into my face.

I was fucked.

And not in a good way.

What the fuck was I going to say? I am here because I was caught in a slightly compromising position with your precious son, in his now (ex-) fiancée's house?

However, what actually came out of my mouth was a little different to what I was really thinking.

Thankfully.

"I am here with Stan to support him through his tough time" I said.

"But why aren't you staying with this girlfriend of yours, who is Pam's old college roommate. Isn't that what she would have expected you to do?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not with Sookie anymore. We broke up" I said. At least that little bit of my story was the God's honest truth.

"Why did you guys break up?" Elaine asked, but her question went ignored whenever Thomas asked another question.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

This was one that I actually knew the answer to.

"Earlier on this afternoon" I said.

"Why did the two of you break up?" Elaine asked again.

"We broke up because … because we had a few differences that we couldn't manage to sort out." I revealed. That part was true too.

"Bill dear … I do hope that you didn't throw away your relationship with your girlfriend because Stanley's relationship with that little bitch, Pam has ended" Elaine said, casting me a disapproving glance.

"No. I didn't throw away my relationship because Stan's broke down" I said. That was true as well.

I really should get some sort of prize for all this truth telling I am doing today.

"Then … if you don't mind me asking, why did the relationship end?" Thomas asked.

"No. I don't mind at all. I guess with this being such a small town that everyone will be finding out what happened." I said, pausing to take a breath and thinking fast about what my next words were going to be.

"That is true" Elaine agreed.

"I ended my relationship earlier on this afternoon … because I caught her in a compromising position with Pam's older brother, Eric, in Pam's house, a man who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Stan and I had gone out for a little while, and we returned back earlier than we had originally planned." I said, feigning a sad voice.

Honestly, I was glad that my relationship with Sookie had ended. After all, I had only agreed to go out on that very first date with her at the café because I was jealous of Stan's relationship with Pam. I wanted him all to myself but I had to share him with her. I wanted, at the time to make him feel jealous of having to share me the way that I had to share him and to hurt him the way that it had hurt me when I found out that he was in a relationship with Pam.

"What do you mean, in a compromising position?" Elaine asked, not grasping my meaning at all.

"We walked in on Eric and Sookie having sex in the living room. On the sofa to be exact. They didn't even have the decency to stop whenever we caught them in the act." I said, feeling that my nose would start to grow at any second, in the same way that Pinocchio's did whenever he told lies.

"Both girls are cut from the same cloth then. They are both sluts and they ought to be ashamed of themselves for the way that they have been whoring themselves out." Elaine ranted.

That just made me feel even more guilty.

"So … is it alright if Bill and I stay with you for the next little while?" Stan asked.

"Of course it is! You don't even have to ask!" Thomas said.

"Bill. You can take the spare bed in Stanley's childhood room or else you can sleep on the sofa in here. Whichever is the most comfortable for you? Unfortunately, we don't have an awful lot of space here" Elaine said.

"Thank you, very much" I said.

"No, problem"

"So … now that all of that is sorted out, I guess I should be heading upstairs to get changed" Thomas sighed, getting up out of his seat and heading out of the room.

"Thomas and I are heading out for a night out on the town with a couple of friends. Will you two be alright here on your own? We can stay in if you want or you could come with us …?" Elaine said.

"Don't be ridiculous mum. We will be grand in here ourselves. We are big boys now after all." Stan grinned at his mum.

"Well … if you are sure" Elaine said.

"You go on ahead and enjoy your night out, Elaine. We will be absolutely fine." I said,

"Alright then … have a nice night in, boys" she said, before getting up and heading up the stairs to get changed.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	11. Chapter 11

**So … sorry about the length of the chapter … it finishes off the story. I had originally intended to add it to the final chapter … but instead, here it is! **

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story and all of my others, and also that any unfinished story lines, should be resolved in the main story – Second Chance At Love. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

Half an hour later, Stan and I heard the door slam and the sounds of a car leaving the driveway.

And we were alone.

Finally alone again.

After an afternoon of action, Stan and I were alone again.

"So … what should we do now?" Stan asked me rather coyly.

"I dunno" I shrugged.

"Come on then … lets go. I want to show you the rest of the house." Stan said.

Needless to say, we didn't get any further than Stan's childhood bedroom.

Whenever, we made it up to the top of the staircase, Stan pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, that deepened very quickly and after a few seconds, he pushed me in through a door, that I quickly figured out was his bedroom, and down on top of a bed that was lying so neatly made up. He climbed up on top of me and began to add little nips to my lips with each swirl of his tongue.

"I love you, Bill" he croaked to me before pulling his whole body and flipping me over.

We spent the whole night in each other's arms, showing each other how much we really did love one another, and we only pulled ourselves away from each other whenever we heard Stan's parents, Thomas and Elaine announce their arrival through the slamming of the front door.

After that we simply just went to sleep – in separate beds mind you.

For the first time ever!

_The next afternoon _

"How dare you that little slut speak to me like that!" the both of us – Stan and I – that is, were immediately concerned that something serious had happened to her.

"What is it mum?" Stan asked, the both of sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That little whore of an ex- girlfriend of yours, Bill, has just completely blamed you Stanley, for the breakdown of your relationship with the drama queen" Elaine practically snarled at us.

"Why would she say something like that? Sookie is many things, but she is not viscious." I said.

"Yeah. But she is a cheating arsehole" Stan said, effectively cutting me off.

I ignored him.

"What exactly did she say?" I asked instead.

"She said that she and Pam caught you and Stan having sex. She accused you two of being gay. What an absolute abomination. As if I could have brought my one and only son up to behave like that!" she ranted.

"And what did you say in response? I hope that you didn't do anything to aggravate either her or Pam! Remember that all of my clothes and other stuff is still at the house!" Stan said.

"Of course. I gave that little whore a right good chewing out. It is the least that I could have done. She wasn't brave enough to come and do it to me face to face" Elaine answered.

"Tell me that you at least semi-behaved yourself?" Stan groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you take me for?" she snapped at him.

I wouldn't like to say. It would be too rude to point it out in polite conversation.

"It looks like I am going to have to start praying that Pam hasn't burnt my stuff" Stan said.

"Why? That little bitch deserved it" Elaine said.

This was going to be one hell of a problem to get ourselves out of.

"How are we going to fix this?" Thomas asked.

That was the question. Especially since there was no way in hell that either Pam or Sookie would let us back into their lives.

**So, once again, thank you for all of your support and reviews. I couldn't do it without you … and as you can probably tell … there is more that hasn't been resolved in this story, but it will be eventually resolved in Second Chance. **

**Review to let me know what you think … **


End file.
